


That One Time

by smithandbarrowman



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Caught, F/M, Hogwarts, Loud Sex, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:15:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26234038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smithandbarrowman/pseuds/smithandbarrowman
Summary: Professor Granger is distracted on September first... very distracted.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy
Comments: 17
Kudos: 206
Collections: Strictly Lumione Back to Hogwarts Fic Fest





	That One Time

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Strictly Lumione Facebook group fest.
> 
> Apologies for the rushed writing, it was a last minute idea I had, so it’s un-beta’d... 
> 
> Thanks to [TriDogMom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriDogMom/pseuds/TriDogMom) for her brilliant prompt (see the last line) and to [PotionChemist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotionChemist/pseuds/PotionChemist) for encouraging the insanity xx

“Is that what you like, Professor?”

His voice was rough in her ear. One hand was twisted in her hair, the other was gripping her hip tightly and it occurred to her she might bruise. And for one fleeting moment she hoped she did. She wanted to look at herself later and remember this feeling, remember his strong hands, remember being completely overwhelmed by his dominance.

He leaned closer, his teeth dragging over her shoulder, whispering, “You’re a fucking tease, Professor.” His hand shifted from her hip and landed on her arse with a loud slap. “This arse… you tease me with it constantly. Those tight jeans you wear…” He slapped her again and she moaned.

“I don’t wear them for you.”

He laughed against her ear, “You can tell yourself that a million times, but you would just be lying.”

“You’re the arse, Governor,” she groaned and he slapped her again; three sharp smacks to her reddening arsecheek. 

“Hmm… you know what happens when you answer back, Professor.” 

She moaned again. She knew. 

His thumb pressed between the cheeks of her arse, sliding in a slow tease over the tight ring of her anus. “I’ve been patient with you, Professor, but your sass is becoming too much.”

“Oh, please,” she laughed. “Arseholes like you deserve every insult you get.”

His hand released her hair and he gripped her jaw, turning her head roughly to face him. His other hand slipped between her thighs. 

“Now, now, Professor. If you keep this up, your juicy pussy will be left wanting.”

She bit back her groan when two fingers plunged inside her. 

“Hmm… yes. This perfect, wet pussy.” He released her jaw and she thumped her forehead onto her desk. “It’s so slippery for me. It’s always slippery for me.”

He twisted his fingers, sliding the tips along the sensitive spot that made her body quiver and a purr of pleasure vibrate in her chest. 

“There’s my lion. Let me hear you roar.”

His fingers pumped into her, twisting and sliding, his thumb pressing hard against her anus. 

“Oh… gods… _oh_!”

She let out a deep, desperate moan when his thumb penetrated her, carefully sliding into her tight passage. She lifted her hips, wanting more, but his free hand pressed against her lower back, holding her in place.

“Slowly, my lion.” His thumb slipped out of her and she whined.

“Please… don’t leave me… wanting, Lucius” she begged. “Don’t be the cruel bastard you were. Please, give me what I need.”

Lucius paused, staring down at his thumb resting between her cheeks. _Cruel_. He knew they were just playing a game, but he hated her even thinking that of him. He withdrew his fingers and Hermione glanced over her shoulder at him. 

“Lucius?”

“I don’t want to be cruel with you, darling.” He gently lifted her and turned her around. “Never cruel… _never_.”

“Baby, no. You always know what I need. I didn’t mean to say that.” Hermione threaded her fingers through his hair, leaning in to kiss him. Her hands dropped to his trousers, whipping his belt free from the loops and quickly unfastening the button and zipper. Shoving his trousers and boxers to the floor, she gripped his cock, squeezing him tightly.

Lucius glanced down; her hand was fine and delicate around his hard length, but he knew she was anything but. However, he hated her thinking he was that same, cruel man he once was. 

“Hermione…” he wrapped his hand around her wrist but she refused to yield. 

“Lucius, baby, please don’t think I hate you. It couldn’t be further from the truth. You are the only man for me.” She stroked her hand along his shaft. “I love you. I loved what you were doing. You _know_ I love that.”

Lucius nodded, his eyes were still lowered, watching her hand. He began to rock his hips in time with the slide of her hand. 

“Good?” she asked. 

“It’s always good with you.”

“Then why did you stop?”

“I’ll not be cruel with you. Not even in jest.”

Hermione kissed him again then flicked her wrist, disappearing his clothes in an instant. “But you are being cruel. Your hands were perfect on me… in me.” She sat on her desk, spreading her thighs and urging him forward. “Everything you do to me is perfect.”

She rubbed the head of his cock through her drenched core, touching the head to her clit, circling and stroking, feeling him pulse in her hand. 

“I’m so wet for you, baby.” Hermione lifted her feet to rest on the edge of the desk, spreading herself wide. “Will you fuck my pussy? Will you put your fingers in my arse?”

Lucius groaned and shoved her back on the desk. Stepping forward, he gripped her thighs and thrust inside her. 

“Yes!” She hissed and rolled her hips up, taking his entire length into her body. “You feel better than anything.”

Lucius slid his hands along her ribs and up to cover her breasts, squeezing roughly, pinching and twisting her nipples. He stared down at her, his eyes had darkened and were fixed on hers. “Your pussy is mine, Professor. Mine to taste. Mine to touch. Mine to fuck.”

His hips slapped against her thighs as he drove into her. 

“You filthy girl,” he grunted. “You love me fucking you on your desk, don’t you? You love that anyone can walk in here and see me fucking your slick pussy.”

He wrapped his arms around her thighs, lifting her arse off the desk and pumping harder. 

“You love them all walking past and hearing you scream.” Lucius thrust deep, holding her against him. 

Hermione squirmed, the feeling of him pressed into the very end of her was a pleasure-pain she craved. He was so long, so thick, so heavy inside her, it had taken some time to become accustomed to him. But now she couldn’t even imagine another man inside her. 

Lucius’ thumb touched her clit and she cried out. She writhed against him but he refused to move. His thumb worked her clit, flicking and pressing, circling, pulling a string of cries from her. Her body shuddered and her orgasm hit her, a flood of wetness rushing from her body, covering his cock and dripping onto her desk. 

“That’s it, my lion. Give me everything.” 

Lucius began to move. Pumping in and out of her like a man possessed. Her hands scrambled for a hold and he reached out, linking their fingers. He leaned over her, dragging her hands over her head.

“Is this what you wanted, Professor?” He dipped his head and sucked on her throat. “Did you want me to make you squirt all over my cock?”

Lucius tilted his head lower, sucking her nipple into his mouth. He teased the tight bud with his teeth, biting down hard, still pumping into her. 

“Gods, _yes_!” She cried and came again, another wet rush flowing from her body. 

He pulled out, grabbing her arms and yanking her up off the desk, ducking his head down to suck her neck and jaw, before sliding his mouth over hers. His tongue pressed between her lips and slid into her mouth, meeting her own. She hummed into his mouth, the sound one of pure desire. 

He turned her around and placed her hands on the desk, pulling her hips back and sliding his cock between the cheeks of her arse. His hand 

reached around her hip, his fingers tickling across her belly and dipping into her core. He pushed two fingers inside her, his thumb sliding along the drenched skin between her folds. 

“Please, baby,” she begged. 

“Tell me what you want,” he whispered. 

“I want you to fuck me.” 

“How?” His fingers continued their slow slide in and out of her. “Tell me, Professor. How do you want me to fuck you.”

“Your cock,” she breathed. “Inside me. Your thumb…”

“My thumb?” He removed his fingers and held the tip of his cock against her dripping core. “Where do you want my thumb?”

“My arse… _please_.”

Lucius dragged her hair to one side and kissed the back of her neck. “As you wish, Professor.”

She captured his thumb in her mouth as he slid it across her lips and sucked hard on it. He continued to slide his cock through her arsecheeks while she sucked on his thumb — a vision of her on her knees sucking something much longer and thicker flashing through his mind. 

Almost panting with need, she gasped as he pulled his thumb from her mouth and sheathed his cock inside her while his wet thumb slid into her anus.

Pleasure streaked through her as he plunged repeatedly into her. She moaned when his other hand found her clit again, fondling the highly sensitive bud, matching the rhythm of his pumping. 

His desire was all-consuming, his pleasure near bursting as he drove into her, faster and harder. Sweat dripped down his face; he was almost at breaking point, barely holding on, but he needed to feel her tighten around him once more. She began to flutter around him and he slowed, holding her right on the edge. She whined in frustration, forcing her hips back and begging him to finish her. 

“Lucius… _please…_ ”

He pinched her clit between his fingers and Hermione’s orgasm clenched her body, lurching her forward onto the desk. Lucius pulled his thumb from her arse and gripped both her hips. He fucked her hard and fast, his legs burning, his arse clenching. His own orgasm slammed into him, collapsing him onto her back. He released inside her, filling her with his seed. They were both breathing hard, their bodies convulsing. He kissed the side of her throat, tasting the salt of her sweat on his lips.

“Alright?” It was all he could manage. 

“Yeah,” she breathed. “You?”

“I didn’t die,” he answered and she laughed. 

“Lucius?”

“Hmmm?”

“I think the board of governors should have a residence at school. I can’t just see you once a week.”

Lucius chuckled. “Darling, I’ll not be abandoning you to the school year. I’ll be in your apartment every night.”

Hermione smiled, but a loud knock on her office door startled them both.

“Aunt Hermione?” Albus’s strained voice barely hid his laughter. “Headmistress McGonagall sent us to find you. Did you forget it’s September first?”

“Or did Grandpa distract you that much?” Scorpius’ words were followed by howls of laughter. 

“Oh, fucking hell!” Lucius grumbled. “It had to be those two, didn’t it?”

“Why didn’t they…?” Hermione trailed off, her face turning beet red. For the first time in four years the boys hadn’t done their usual thing of simply walking through the door without warning. Aunt Hermione’s office was as much their space as hers, it seemed, since they’d first come to Hogwarts. She loved having them both visit with her whenever they liked, but obviously this time they’d heard… something. “How loud was I?”

Lucius began to chuckle. “Apparently loud enough to stop those two from their usual lack of manners when it comes to your office.”

“Oh… gods.” Hermione thumped her forehead against the desk. “Why didn’t we silence the room?”

“They would have just walked in if we hadn’t,” Lucius began to move again, his cock was still hard inside her and she gasped, reaching back and digging her fingers into his hips.

“What are you doing!? I have to go.”

“Minerva won’t mind; she knew I was coming to visit with you.” Lucius thrust deeply into her and her horror at being caught was drowned out by her loud groan. He grinned and called out smugly, “She’ll be another hour, boys.”

* * *

  
  


The boys stared at the door, their sniggers bubbling up once more. 

“We probably shouldn’t still be standing here,” Albus pointed out. “Aunt Hermione might start screaming again… and no one needs to hear that.”

They looked at each other and Scorpius waved his wand at the door, casting _Silencio_.

“They should have done that in the first place.” Scorpius smirked. “She’s always louder with Grandpa than she was that one time with Dad.” 

  
  



End file.
